


薄幸

by ghostinrain



Category: all等
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinrain/pseuds/ghostinrain





	薄幸

 -第五章-

 

黄鹤矶五里外，秋水镇。

  
盛夏的阳光清冽冽地照在巷陌街头，让人觉得安静。天气本酷热，阳光也本刺目灼人，但这个小镇实在太小了，好像稀稀拉拉只住着十几户人家，泥坯土墙被阳光晒得发白，有一种古旧的静意。黄鹤矶头战旗联云，兵锋摧城，短短五里之外却有这样的静土，两个老妇坐在对门的门槛上剥豌豆，彼此没有说话，脱毛的老狗趴在陌头吐舌头。

  
“秋水泓静。”锦衣客低低自语。

  
酒垆的老板娘舒服地躺在长椅上，扇子遮着脸，在酒香之中昏昏欲睡。她卖的酒种不多，其中卖的最好的是醉太平，十里八乡都有人过来帮衬。醉太平其实算不得什么名酒，淮水枯静之地，淮水之侧的酒大概也只能占个“清冽”的考语。只是取名的人取得太好了，这样的世间，谁都想醉死在太平之中。

  
王师奔赴黄鹤矶之后，已经久无人来买酒了。老板娘耳朵里听见有人轻轻叩扉，没有惊喜，心里先咯噔一下。她的客人都是乡野间的粗汉村妇，往往隔着七八步就已经扯着嗓子把想买多少酒买什么酒吼干净了。没有人会这样无声息地走近她低矮的酒垆，轻轻叩响门扉，像是传奇里那些垂目赏莲的世家公子，那么优雅，那么安静。

  
大战在即，却来了异乡之客，不由得让人心生警惕。

  
老板娘猛地翻身而起，也不管扇子落在地上，只顾低着头挽起袖子，露出一双矫健白皙的手臂来，口中大声喊着，“客官要什么酒？梅子青，梦中红，还有一些乡下土酒，都是新收的粮食酿的，一点积苦都没有，家中娘子也是可以喝的！”

  
她并不抬头看向这位客人。不知道为什么，虽然是个很安静的人，但只是静静地站在面前，已经让人感觉到说不出的威仪——是一种非常内敛的威仪，像一潭深水，并不凌人。老板娘更觉敬畏，她想起曾有人对她说，绝世的名剑是没有锋芒的，它们都是孤独的鬼，在世间游荡，一生也许只出鞘一次。

  
“但一旦出鞘，便是伏尸百万，流血千里啊。”

  
只是一个落拓的旅人罢了，但那时候老板娘看着旅人的眼睛，就忍不住相信他。

  
老板娘有些紧张，低着头，看不见，好像就没有事。

  
“有醉太平么？”客人问。

  
“有的！”老板娘立马跳起来，像火烧了屁股，姿态有点粗野，但看得出是手脚麻利的女人。她掀开一个大酒缸的盖子，浓郁的酒香立刻冒出来，她拿长勺搅了搅，问道，“您要多少酒？”

  
她心里有些发热。客人的声音很年轻，平平淡淡的，说不上来什么好听不好听，但就是和陇头田间的男人不一样，和她一生里遇见的所有人都不一样。她忽然抬手拢了拢耳边的碎发，侧头对客人一笑。她这样笑起来是很妩媚的，其实也没有什么刻意勾引的意思，这样的人物哪怕只是听声音也不是一个乡下女人可以妄想的。那纯然只是一个女人在面对让她有点心动的男人时自然流露出的媚态，让她俗艳的脸儿多了一层淡淡的光华。

  
客人静静地看着她，“是送给故人的礼物。他有些喘症，淮酒冷冽，不好多饮。请为我装一小壶，但是包装得好看一些。”

  
女人脸上的光华瞬间枯萎了。他虽然说着是带给故人，可脸上的神情却好像在想着什么非常喜欢的人，有种淡淡的柔和，让他身上那种静渊般的威仪也一下淡去了一样，是个说起心爱的姑娘的少年人。这不是她该肖想的人，她知道。可真是个好看的年轻人啊，穿着淡青色的锦衣，锦缎上流淌着水一样的光，是乡下人一辈子也没有见过的布料，就算是城里的富商也没有资格穿锦。这是个尊贵的世家子弟。他买好了酒，走了，这辈子只能见到这一次。

  
“客官是来打仗的吧？”她一边给小酒坛系上彩缨一边低声问。

  
锦衣客看了她一眼，没有回答，反而问，“要打仗了，害怕么？”

  
“害怕？说不清楚。这间酒垆是我从我爹那儿接手过来的。我们家酿了几十年的醉太平，可是太平是什么样子，我爹没见过，我也没见过。”老板娘沉默了一会儿，笑了笑，“反正皇帝换来换去的，这个杀了那个，后面来的又杀了这个。有的时候想到皇帝都死得这么勤快，好像就不太害怕了。”

  
锦衣客微微一笑。老板娘低头避开他的笑容，把小酒坛递给他，小声说，三文钱。他从怀里掏出一粒碎银，放到桌上，老板娘拉开柜子找钱，他轻轻地抬手，“不必。”

  
“天下苦秦久矣。”他微微闭上了眼，说着老板娘听不懂的话，“秋水泓静，终究不是避世的地方。等开始打仗了，还请留在家中，不要出门来了。”

  
锦衣客提着小酒坛离去，阳光下他的背影像一柄孤刻的剑。老板娘想，这个男人就是那种绝世的名剑啊，也会像那个旅人说的那样，是个孤独的鬼，静静地等着那倾覆山河的一息么？可就是这样注定会带来烽火和离乱的人，却问她害不害怕打仗……这样的人，这么高贵的，孤独的人！

  
也许这辈子只能见这一次。

  
她忽然忍不住对着那个背影大声喊，“不要死了啊！”

  
锦衣客似乎脚步停了一下，却终究没有回头，渐渐消失在夏日刺目的阳光里。

 

 

 

是一根鞭子。

  
极细，牛筋混银丝纽成，韧道是不必说的，外面裹一层蛇皮，触之是冰冷的柔软。象牙鞭柄镶金嵌玉，透过微黄玉质，可以看见其下细细描绘着女娲伏羲交尾的情状，但是女娲妖媚，伏羲狰狞，不是绘画先神的态度，其实是艳情之图。这样一根鞭子，作隐秘之用，本不是上得台面的东西，却也凭借极奢华精细的做工画艺而有了两分赏物的价值。

  
这绝不是北风里征伐的梁国人能做出来的，也许只有金陵烟雨里泡大的魏国皇室才会在欢娱一道上精研至此吧？

  
小木捏着这根鞭子，手微微发抖。

  
重重深宫之殿，辟出四方水道，幽冷的水面被地上的烛光点亮，空中红纱起伏，说不出的诡异艳丽。小木望向水道汇聚的尽头，那小小一方土地，就如这宫殿里生生辟出的一座孤岛。他望过去，觉得自己在望向冥河的深处。

  
长长的红绫自房梁上垂下，下端紧缚着一个人，静止不动。

  
一个人！

  
小木跪伏在地上，小心地从水面的倒影去窥伺这个人。一眼望去，既看不出这个人是男是女，甚至看不出是生是死。红绳精巧地缚勒住这个人的关节，让他像个可怜的婴儿，幼猫，或者将死的鹤一样蜷缩。乌黑长发披散在空中，如一尺招魂的幡，无端便生哀意。实在太静了，没有风，没有一丝的声音，小木的眼睛里映着一截苍白的背部，支棱的蝶骨被绳结勒缚，也许是水纹动了，小木渐渐能发现那张背上微微的颤栗，那一对虚弱尖刻的蝴蝶，颤抖着，竭力挣扎，仍然无法飞出。

  
好像那里真的曾生长着羽翼，却被人折断了。

  
烛泪堆红，凝结的汗水将红绳的颜色洇的更深。缓缓有汗水滴落。那人忽然低声道，“可以了。”

  
小木发着抖站起来。他握着鞭子自一方水道缓缓走向殿中央的孤岛，短短的一段路，水光和水道两边的烛光照在他年轻的脸上，他却看不见光……宫中有上万个他这样的小内监，连杂草都无法比喻出他的卑贱。他记得他刚净身后被带到大一点的内监那里，内监问他父亲是做什么的，他呆呆地说是个木匠，很会做椅子……他话没有说完，大内监就说，好，那你以后就叫小木。他已经想不起来曾经的名字了，总之和别的小内监差不多二狗小黑什么的，因为实在太卑贱了，不知道能不能养大，不值得父母花一个烧饼请读过书的先生起名字。但那时候他还会说话，他还见过被皇帝捧若明珠的小皇子，小皇子在海棠丛中舞剑，文臣们列在一旁为他作诗作画，翩若惊鸿，矫若游龙。那些诗文流传出去，谁都知道皇帝有一位小皇子有绝世之姿，是皇室装点门面的珠宝，人们一窝蜂来逢迎这位小皇子。小木只见过小皇子那一面，之间隔着御前侍奉的宫人，管理清辉殿的宫人，御茶房的姑姑，翰林院的大人们……那么多一重一重的人，像云一样浓密，谁都比小木尊贵。但小木那天很开心，小声地在心里说，四皇子殿下真好看啊。

  
过了两年突然听说小皇子出宫带兵去了，小木记得那些惋惜的眼神和声音，就明白带兵是像流放一样的不光鲜的事，翰林院的大人们不再为小皇子写下华丽的诗词，改为颂扬新太子，小木不太明白，他觉得新太子固然威仪，但和天人一般的四皇子是无法比较的。他没有说这些话，宫中也没有人听。后来人们神神秘秘地说起莲妃的死，清辉殿的海棠一夜之间也不见了，小木路过那里，默默地站了一会儿，被大内监揪着耳朵赶走了。但他知道大内监其实也在害怕，都知道四皇子兵败，金陵危如累卵，连皇室都在夜夜笙歌求最后之欢，何况他们这些卑贱之人呢？

  
皇上忽然又变成了安乐侯，四皇子成了违命君，新的皇上住进了皇宫，天上流云变幻无踪，某日小木被带进一间暗房，被毒烟熏哑。他不知道为什么选中了他，但也明白其实他这样比杂草都不如的人，一生都只在别人一念之间。哑了的他和另一个哑奴一起侍奉玲珑殿，他还记得走进玲珑殿的第一晚，红纱曼舞，烛光如海，水光幽冷，他们深深跪伏在地上，头顶传来皇帝的大笑和鞭打的声音，室内燃放着淫靡的香。他们像刀下的羔羊一样发抖，皇帝是仁德之君，却在背后有这样嗜虐的一面，也许他们会因为这样的隐秘而死。他偷偷从晃荡的水面看向深处的孤岛，看到疯狂的帝王和被一根红绫囚困的绝世的美人。

  
他一眼就认出了他。

  
小木从来没有想过有一日自己也会走过这条水道。在某些不为人知的梦境里，一层一层的浓云散去，他见到那张绝世的脸，那么近，他甚至可以抚摸。可他不敢。他看见这个人的泪水，那么哀婉，那么让人心碎，连皇帝都要为他起高台，为他罢六宫。可其实小木没有见过他哭，他沉默地悬在空中，消瘦，轻盈，哀艳，生机一日比一日微弱，眼睛一日比一日黯淡，可他从来没有哭。金陵花啊，就这么枯萎了么？小木从荒凉绮丽的梦境中醒来，摸到满脸冰凉的泪水。

  
他握着鞭子，那曾是帝王才有资格握在手中的鞭子。很轻，他却觉得沉重。他走过水道犹如走过漫长的冥河，在冥府深处见到了哀绝的艳世之鬼，在静静等着他手中的鞭子……鞭稍轻轻打在苍白华美的肌肤上，连红痕也没有留下，他的手发抖，他耳边响起那人低低的声音，“重一点。”

  
他眩晕了。他想要呕吐。

  
软鞭一道又一道密集地击打在那绝世的身体上，柔软的蛇皮保护着皮肤不至于破开，但疼痛却更加显著，让美人瑟瑟发抖，可怜可爱。小木觉得自己的灵魂已经抽离了，他木然地挥舞，忽然意识到那令人恐惧的皇帝还没有离开，他的幽魂就是皇宫上空密集的乌云，是深深宫殿里泣血般的烛火。皇帝死的时候小木以为自己会被灭口，但什么也没有发生，直到大半年后的今日，他再度奉召而来……这是一生的诅咒，刻骨的毒，死死地缠着他的小皇子。

  
“啊——”

  
美人身上汗水涔涔，苍白骨肉显得淋漓，布满艳丽的伤痕。他低低地呻吟了一声，浑身颤抖了一下，小内监立刻住了手。另一个小内监从阴影处缓缓走出来，低垂着头，没有声音。两人轻轻解开那些绳结，放他落地。一人拿着蘸水的软绸轻拭他的身体，另一人捧着衣物跪在一侧静候。室内空旷而静默，小木展开华丽的锦袍套上他的身体，衣襟严整，除了脸和手再看不见一寸的肌肤之后，才俯下身探手伸进衣襟之内，手摸到玉柄，他垂下眼，缓缓把玉具拔了出来。有一滴水忽然落在他的脸上，微热，忽然又是一滴，他顿了一下，好像什么都不知道一样继续整理衣襟，用衣袖遮掩着将那玉具收入盒子里。

  
“出去。”元凌轻声说。

  
小木磕了个头就向后退去，另一个小内监怯怯地，却抬头看了一眼元凌，小木心里一紧——

  
元凌猛地扼住小内监的脖子，大袖飞扬，像一只贲起的孤鹤。他将小内监按倒在地面上，冷冷垂目，小内监脸上皆是惊恐的泪水，“啊啊”地求饶，却不能说话。

  
小木感受到了那一瞬间元凌身上极盛的杀意，如此凌厉，如临万军。

  
他这样的男人，是不会愿意别人看到他落泪的啊。小木在心里轻轻地说，也许万军站在他的面前，也比让他在人前露出这样的丑态要好，哪怕是两个杂草都不如的哑奴面前。小木其实不太明白，金陵易主之后听说有不少的世家子弟自尽殉节了，他不明白尊贵骄傲如四皇子殿下为什么在这样的折磨侮辱之下能一次次忍耐着活下来……可小木隐约能感觉到，四皇子殿下这样的人，是要做大事的，也许要做大事的人总是要忍耐很多很多的痛苦。

  
元凌垂目看着掌中这个小内监，还很小，一张孩子般的圆脸，惊恐地看着他。他忽然想说你别这么怕我，你是后来进宫的吧，我以前在宫中是最好伺候的主子了，那时候有点门路的宫人都会想方设法到我宫中侍奉，因为我从来不打人。可他又忽然愣住了。

  
小木没有抬头，却感觉到元凌身上那浩大的，深沉的悲哀。他的心也不由揪了起来，为曾经尊贵的小皇子感到痛苦。他怨恨皇帝，用鞭子在小皇子的玉体里种下了畸欲的毒，哪怕皇帝已经死了，这毒还在折磨着小皇子。这毒打断了小皇子的骨头，让他跪了下来，半年之后终究走回这间不能见人的宫殿，臣服于畸欲。他是元家的最后一滴血，他极力想要回到光明的从前，可就在他的身体满足于畸欲的那一瞬间他也明白了，他的某一部分已经永远被毁了。

  
终不似，少年游。

  
“出去。”

  
元凌缓缓松开手，他的声音冷漠又平静。

  
小木二人无声地退了出去，走到正殿时撞见了徐女史。女史并不知道元凌为何这么晚要来玲珑殿，她不喜欢这两个哑奴，元凌曾经在这里被关了很久，女史能够见到他的时候他已经变了很多了。她不知道皇帝怎么折磨过元凌，但都不妨碍她的仇恨。她冷冷地看着他们，“去请殿下出来，有加急军报。”

  
她的眼神让小木有些难受。此时走廊上传来轻微的脚步声，元凌已经过来了，徐女史不动声色地打量了一眼，灯光昏暗，神情不大清楚，却察觉到元凌换了衣服。她觉得十分奇怪，但什么也没问，只说，“殿下来了。”

  
元凌听说淮郡有加急军报传来，少帝请太后和重臣到议政殿共商。他没有急着过去，反而随便拣了张椅子坐下了，默默看着窗外孤月。女史偷偷觑了他一眼，看到他汗湿的头发和发红的眼尾，过于严谨的衣襟，他整个人身上有一种古怪的淫艳的气息，女史不敢表露，却怀疑殿下在宫中有了相好的人。

  
“女史，好苦啊。”元凌忽然说。

  
女史茫然地看着他，他的侧面静静浮凸在夜色中，尊贵又孤独。

  
小木深深地垂下头去。

 

 

 

  
斯夜，议政殿内书房。

  
兵部尚书冷笑一声，“齐子奚也是狗急跳墙了吧，竟然将逃出淮阳的平民吊死在城楼之上，这样的暴虐之行只会让城中百姓人心惶惶，更急着逃离罢了。他又不姓元，本就是打着拥戴旧主的名号行逆贼之事，却将旧主的名声这样踩在脚下吗？”

  
“雷夔名重四海，却被摄政王殿下单骑斩落三骑，实在重创了逆贼的军心。淮阳百姓当然害怕来日城破之时被这样的逆师拖累性命，急着奔逃。齐子奚不愿守着空城，所以用这样的残暴之举威吓淮郡之民吧？”

  
“摄政王殿下担忧齐子奚此举是在释放信号，他们旧魏之人不在乎我大梁臣民的命，恐怕不只是威吓淮郡之民，也是在胁迫我王师啊！”

  
“要我说，摄政王殿下这么隔河相望也不是个事儿，爱惜臣民是一回事，每日烧户部那么多军饷又是另一回事了吧？都这么巴巴望了半个月了，又不围城又不进攻，到底在等什么？”

  
“荒谬！难道赵大人要我王师围着大梁子民让他们山穷水尽易子而食么？摄政王殿下是攻破过玄甲军的名将，自有其行军之法，要赵大人稳坐金陵指点么？”

  
“当日那算得什么玄甲军……再说姜大人何必辞气如此激愤？到了汛期尚有几个河道上的大工程，哪里不要银子，经得起摄政王这么烧？陛下，恕臣直言，恐怕要下诏催战，摄政王如今之举实在让人忧虑！”

  
少帝静静地坐在议政殿的御座上，始终没有说话，直到众臣已经论过许久，才想起皇帝也在。不过实在没有人真的准备听少帝说什么，大权在长林府手中，甚至后宫的太后都担了个辅政的名头，没有成年的皇帝之诏并不值钱，摄政王不在，诏书上要加盖太后辅政印才能下传。户部尚书怕国库烧光想催战，皇帝就算同意了太后也未必同意，诏书传到摄政王手里的时候可盖着两个人的印，不合了王爷的意思，来日回京太后肯定要担着干系的。太后会愿意对上摄政王么？没人这么想。

  
“赵大人说忧虑，是何意？”

  
御座侧珠帘之后忽然传出一道声音。那声音清冷，又含着莫名的柔媚。飘渺的熏香隐约传出来，甜美香艳，叫众臣一时都觉得有些不自在。

  
少帝手指动了动。

  
户部尚书没有料到是太后接了话，愣住了。太后此前从未在朝堂议政时开过口，大家都以为当日的违命君矫诏也许只是贪图富贵，但后来流言愈发多而奇诡，甚至传出摄政王与太后有私情等语。太后年轻绝色，宫闱艳事并不见得就真，没有影响朝局自然就当无事发生……可今日看来，难道这个元家子只是在等摄政王出京，避开锋芒，其实按捺不住了么？

  
群臣一时间心思不知转了多少。摄政王年少位高，手握军权，朝局上却并不搞结党那一套，倒好像真的准备过几年还政于君似的。摄政王是猛虎孤龙，可以孤高，群臣却是鬣狗需要找寻他们的主人。先帝刚驾崩时也有很多人预备入长林的幕府奉摄政王为主公，可摄政王都拒绝了。没有人看得明白这个年轻王侯眼睛里的东西，他们无法讨好摄政王，也无法忍受自己的仕途被如此蹉跎。少帝是正统，太后有辅政之名，投奔他们也是去处，可是摄政王在京时这两位都表现得太乖顺沉默了，群臣不敢靠近。

  
也许这是天赐的一战……这一战必会让长林府和摄政王的威名更上一层，却也埋下了将来会扎向长林的第一根钉子！

  
户部尚书垂着眼睛，没有说话，御殿锦衣使此时却出列大步上前来，拱手道，“陛下，太后殿下，摄政王殿下是猛虎啊！当猛虎被囚在笼中之时，喂给他再多的肉又有什么关系呢？可是当猛虎驰骋在平野上，面对着一只狼，无论那只狼多么凶恶，也是无法阻止猛虎雄霸平原的脚步的。但猛虎却坐了下来，并不扑上去咬死那只拦路的狼，而是等着别人送来更多的肉，更好地喂饱他身后的幼虎，扩充他的巢穴，这头猛虎在想着什么呢？”他猛地抬头，目光灼灼，“陛下，殿下，诸位大人！摄政王在京，同怀化将军在军，岂可等同视之？！静卧淮水，实则意在金陵！是故赵大人忧虑啊！”

  
殿内一时静如死地，群臣互相看着对方苍白肃杀的脸，心跳如擂，却都不说一语。这是第一次有朝臣迈向帝党，指责摄政王，意义深重。谁都知道再过三年少帝成年，即便摄政王还政，也不可能取信于帝王，那时必是虎狼相争，战国将始，所以群臣四顾想要求得主公效力。但少帝还太弱小了，也没有看出和太后结盟的兆头，群臣不敢轻易接触。沈炼是皇帝手中的刀，公卿们明目张胆地讨好他，其实就是用自己对锦衣使的惶恐向皇帝示好。这把刀突然出鞘，指向长林，怎么会不是少帝的意思？

  
但没有人说话。群臣还在等一个人，光少帝和沈炼还不够，甚至连诏书都无法下传。人人都在偷望珠帘之后那道令人心动的影子……唯独户部尚书被沈炼这个乡下人气得仰倒，明明此君洋洋弘论指摄政王有不臣之心，怎么结尾一句锅扣自己头上来了？他顾不得作壁上观，拱手道，“陛下……”

  
“沈大人此话实在诛心！长林府满门忠烈，就遭到如此的猜忌么？如今不是征伐天下的时候，面对本国的子民，摄政王自然束手束脚，何至于被猜忌到如此地步，说他刻意用国库充己了？”兵部尚书走上前，气得脸都红了，身后也传来一片附和之声。

  
将来长林幕府中，就是这些人了吧？群臣互觑，有些已经怒目相加，有些却始终垂目作壁上观，渐渐分开了站，互相指责怒骂起来。

  
一片哄闹中，那道清冷柔媚的声音再次突兀地响起。

  
“陛下，我头疼。”

  
四下俱静，珠帘之后隐约可见一人扶着案几，欲起未起，幽香四溢，一手扶着额头，有种弱不胜衣的娇态。

  
少帝缓缓抬起头。

  
这不是继母该对儿子有的语气，可群臣中有些人却目光一亮……他们等来了太后的回应，这就是太后的回应！没有什么能够标志一个旧魏皇子和少帝结成了稳固的同盟，辅政太后在少帝和摄政王之间既最不起眼，也最少利益牵扯，他依附于谁都不亏。可是他和少帝有了私情，一切就都迎刃而解！少帝手上的砝码已经重了，至少摄政王不在京时诏书可以任意传达四海！

  
在帝国的顶端，纲常伦理算得了什么呢？

  
始终沉默的少帝忽然站起身，几步上前掀开珠帘，扶住了娇弱的太后，太后顺势靠在少帝的肩头。群臣像狼一样看着他们，痛恨或者狂喜。

  
少帝垂目看着元凌，元凌也看着他。

  
像是两条毒蛇在互相凝视。温情脉脉的交尾，剧毒狰狞的獠牙。

  
“荀母后曾经和朕说起过母后。”少帝忽然凑近元凌耳边低声说，“母后想听么？”

  
朝局今日始已将大变，太后和传说中仅忠于皇帝的锦衣使联手摆了一道，这个年少的皇帝却好像并不在意似的，唇边含着淡淡的笑意。

  
元凌不语。少帝第一次这么近地看着他，可以看见他有一双美丽而没有尽头的眼睛，也许走一生也走不到他的心中。

  
“还是听一听吧。”少帝轻笑，一手轻轻抚过元凌散落的头发，眼中闪着冰冷的光，“——元家四郎其实也是一个可怜的人，他心里还把自己当作名将，当作皇子，当作一个伟丈夫。可其实他从此能做的就是讨好男人，借着男人指缝中漏出的权势做事。进过后宫的女人尚且可以杀死自己的儿子做女皇帝，进过后宫的男人在世人眼中就是不男不女的贱人了，永远登不了台面，永远要依附男人，永远活在阴影之中。”

  
少帝叹了口气，在元凌额角爱怜地吻了一下，“元家四郎真是一个可怜的贱人啊。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
